,,Przepraszam cię dziecko
by Szalona
Summary: Jak powstał Voldemort i jak został pokonany? O tym, co się wydarzyło przed laty, a tym co przyczyniło się do śmierci Potterów.


— Odejdź! To już koniec, nie rozumiesz tego? — krzyk młodej kobiety przeszył ciszę, mącącą pomieszczenie, w którym przebywała dwójka ludzi.

Czerwonooki mężczyzna odwrócił głowę, a jego oczy się zaszkliły. Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie rudowłosej kobiecie, której zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z wściekłością. Na milion pytań, które chciał zadać z jego ust padło jedynie:

— Czemu?

Rudowłosa zaśmiała się z pogardą i odpowiedziała chłodnym tonem:

— Tom, Tom, Tom… Naprawdę się nie skapnąłeś, że nigdy cię nie kochałam? Rick, przynajmniej jest przystojny, a ty? Powiedz mi, co masz ty? Nic — wypowiedziawszy te słowa z jej gardła wydobył się cyniczny śmiech.

— Mery… — szepnął żałośnie mężczyzna zwany Tomem.

Z jego czerwonych oczu płynęły łzy. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co ma tamten mugol, czego on nie ma? I wtedy jego serce ogarnęła trwoga. W jego głowie zakwitła jedna myśl. _Lily_.

— Jak wytłumaczysz naszej córce to, że znikłem? — spytał na pozór spokojnie.

Mery, która zdążyła się już do niego odwrócić plecami, okręciła się wokół własnej osi i syknęła:

— Naszej córce? Lily już nie jest twoją córką. Lily jest córką MOJĄ i RICKA — I, nie zważając na Toma, który patrzył na nią ze łzami w oczach, teleportowała się, by już nigdy nie ujrzeć mężczyzny, któremu poczęła dziecko.

Czerwonooki zacisnął ręce w pięści.

— Mugole — wysyczał w furii. — To wszystko ich wina.

Spojrzał wściekłym wzrokiem w gwiazdy i wrzasnął:

— Wybiję ich, co do ostatniego!

Zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem. Nie wiedział wtedy, że kiedyś stanie się mordercą.

* * *

— Nie Harry… Błagam cię! Dam ci wszystko tylko oszczędź Harry'ego! Zabij mnie, tylko nie jego! — Patrzył z nienawiścią oczy matki chłopaka, który według przepowiedni, mógł go w przyszłości pokonać.

W jego sercu płonęła wściekłość. Dał szansę tej głupiej dziewusze na ucieczkę, a ta została. Mogła uciec, ale została. _W takim razie niech umrze. Nie obchodzi mnie jej życie, to przecież tylko szlama, która nie jest warta złamanego kunta! Córka tych, którzy odebrali mi Mery i Lily _– mugoli. — prychnął w myślach. Od odejścia ukochanej nie pragnął już niczego, prócz zemsty na mugolach i szlamach, które się od nich wywodziły.

Uśmiechnął się czule zaciskając dłoń na różdżce, by po chwili wypowiedzieć słowa zaklęcia uśmiercającego. W tym samym momencie matka Lily Potter wyszeptała, zdumiona:

— Tata?

I wtedy zrozumiał, kim była. Zrozumiał, co w nim buntowało się przed zabiciem Jamesa Pottera. Co buntowało się w nim, by nie rzucał zaklęcia uśmiercającego na kobietę, lecz dał jej szansę na ucieczkę. Tym czymś była miłość rodzicielska. Miłość do swojej jedynej córki. Do jego maleńkiej Lily. Do jego słodkiej i pięknej córeczki, której kiedyś opowiadał bajki i patrzył na nią z miłością. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy ujrzał padające ciało rudowłosej, i wykrzyknął zbolałym głosem:

— Nieeeee!

Upadł na kolana i podpełzł do martwego ciała córki i objął ją w ramiona. Czuł, jak łzy spływają po jego twarzy. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Z ust mężczyzny wydobywał się szept:

— Lily… Moja kochana Liluś… Dziecko ty moje… Przepraszam cię… — Ból, który malował się na jego twarzy, odbijał się po stokroć w sercu mężczyzny.

I wtedy do uszu Toma dobiegł płacz dziecka. Spojrzał wprost w oczy swojego wnuka. Chłopca, który według przepowiedni miał go pokonać. Decyzja została podjęta w ułamku sekundy. Ucałował ciało córki w czoło i wyszeptał:

— Przepraszam cię dziecko… Nie chciałem…

Podniósł się i podszedł do kołyski, gdzie leżał przerażony chłopiec. Wziął go na ręce i przytulił do siebie, a potem szepnął cicho:

— Cii… Już wszystko będzie dobrze malutki…

* * *

— Dziadku, ale jak to mam cię pokonać? — spytał trzynastoletni chłopak o czarnych, zmierzwionych na wszystkie strony włosach i zielonych, wręcz avadowych, oczach.

Tom Riddle zaśmiał się i powiedział:

— Już mnie pokonałeś Harry. — I zanim nastolatek zdążył zapytać o znaczenie jego słów, dodał: — Pokonałeś mnie w chwili śmierci twojej matki. Unieszkodliwiłeś Voldemorta raz na zawsze, dziecko — mówiąc to zostawił chłopaka z mętlikiem w głowie.

* * *

Tak, wiem, że nie za specjalne, ale to mój pierwszy Fick od dłuższego czasu. Brak weny. Brak chęci. Brak motywacji. Brak czasu. Szkoła odbiera mi wszystkie chęci do życia…


End file.
